WHEN ANIME FAN GIRLS ATTACK!
by loves2readandwrite
Summary: See what happens when anime fan girls attack! And the victims are nonother then the anime charectors! And yes the tradegy part is exagerated.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! It's Sabrina! This idea just popped into my head! So... DISCLAIMER TIME!_**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! OR STORY! WHICHEVER WORKS!_**

**When Anime Fan girls Attack! Part 1!**

A young girl walks onto the set. "Hello. My name is Amanda Bynes. You might know me from the anime DBZ/GT as Gohan, the boy who actually killed Cell."

A producer walks up to Amanda and whispers into her ear.

"Wait... so that wasn't me?"

The producer nods and leaves.

"Okay! Now unto the special! You heard of these horrible attacks. BUT! The victims weren't innocent civilians! You all know and love them... ANIME CHARECTORS!"

A loud gasp comes from the audience and a cry is heard.

"Yes. It's true. As much as it pains me to say this... anime characters are the victims." Amanda motions the audience to look at the TV screen. "And the attackers were nonother then crazy, uncontrollable, vicious... FAN GIRL!"

A picture of a crazy and deranged fan girl appears on the screen glomping A VERY ANGRY Vegeta from DBZ (POOR VEGGIEKINS!). Several of the audience members faint and one cries "WHY!"

"And in some weird and awkward cases... THE FAN BOY!"

The audience members raise their eyebrows.

"Yes. I know. Luckily for you, we don't have a video of those attacks."

The producer again walks up to Amanda and whispers something into her ear.

"I TOLD YOU WE ARE NOT SHOWING THEM!" Amanda yells.

The producer raises her hands in defense and slowly backs away.

Amanda regains her cool. "You heard (in your case read) nothing. Now the video..."

**_Sorry! I had to cut it off. Well... do you like it! Hopefully you do! In case you all are wondering, this fic will include characters from DBZ, Ouran High School Host Club, Pokémon (I know it's a game, but it is an anime), Yugi-oh and much much more. PM me your recommendations (include anime and character) please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey it's me again! Sadly this will be the last chapter.**_

_**Anime Characters: HOORAY!**_

_**What was that?**_

_**Anime Characters: Nothing.**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.**_

The T.V. screen shows Yamcha from DBZ casually walking down the street. Completely unaware of the danger he is in.

A couple of crazed B/V fan girls lurk behind him and... ATTACK!

The poor Z-fighter was too shocked to fight back and was not allowed to hit girls.

The fan girls show no mercy and beat him to a pulp!

"What a scarring sight!" Amanda exclaims. "Now let's watch it again in slow-mo."

The video plays again but in slow-mo. Then a beaten and bloody Yamcha is shows on the screen.

"It was horrible! The humiliation!" Yamcha cries. "My fear of women has come back!" He continues to cry.

"Pathetic," Amanda says. "Now here's another video."

Hikaru from Ouran High School Host Club is quietly reading a book while his twin is taking a shower. He hears something in the halls. "Wonder what that could be?" Hikaru shrugs and decides to check it out.

What he finds are... Fan Girls!

The girls jump on him and are hugging him to death! What horror!

"What has the species of women come to?" Amanda asks. "Now again in slow-mo."

After the video played, a both physically and mentally scared Hikaru is on the screen. "So much glomping and high-pitched screams. WHY!" He cries like Yamcha.

"Again. Pathetic." Amanda shows yet another video.

Seto Kaiba from Yugi-oh is quietly working in his office. He hears a noise and goes to investigate. When he steps out of his safe haven, he is... AMBUSHED BY ANIME FAN GIRLS!

The girls jump him and glomp him like there's no tomorrow!

"Wow is all I can say. Let's watch it in slow-mo!" Amanda said a little too enthusiastically.

The video replays in slow-mo. Now a very bruised and PISSED Seto is shown on the screen. "No comment," Seto confirms.

"I guess the attack left him speechless. Now the last video."

Italy from Hetaila- Axis Powers was eating some spaghetti and meatballs.

As if by magic, several fan girls appear and cling on to Italy.

The poor guy didn't even see it coming. And the worst part is that he didn't even finish eating his spaghetti!

"Why must the poor meatballs suffer as well? Slow-mo anyone?"

The video is replayed in slow-mo. Then a twitching and a clearly Italy is on the screen. "Fan girls. Everywhere!"

"See how dangerous these deranged fan girls are?" Amanda asks. "Now if you see any crazy and high fan girls, please call 1-800-I-JUST-SAW-SOME-CRAZY-FANGIRLS-ATTACK-AN-ANIME-CHARECTER-AND-AREN'T-ANIME-CHARECTERS-FICTIONAL-WHATEVER-SO-I'M-CALLING-THIS-NUMBER-TO-REPORT-IT."

Right on cue, a couple of fan girls run onto the stage.

"Isn't the Amanda show?" one girl asked.

"Hey! Look its Gohan!" Another girl pointed at Amanda.

"I knew it!" Amanda exclaims.

"Let's get him," the girl looks at Amanda, "or her."

The fan girls take menacing steps toward Amanda.

"Hey look! Sasuke from Naruto!" Amanda yells.

"Where?" The fan girls looked for him.

Amanda runs of the stage. "See ya suckers!'

"There he is!" One fan girl points to the audience.

"Oh shit. CURSE YOU AMANDA!" Sasuke then runs for his life.

"GET HIM!" The fan girls chase after him.

"I love you Sasuke!"

"Marry me!"

"Leave me alone you bitches!" Sasuke hides behind a pole and surprisingly the fan girls walk right passed him. 'Phew,' he thought to himself.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" a confused Ash from Pokémon asks.

"Move!"

Ash obeys and the two boys run behind a building.

Unfortunately a fan girl found them. "Look! He's over there! And Ash is here too!"

"Fuck," they both curse.

**_Was it good or bad? Just so you know I never watched an episode of Naruto or Hetaila-Axis Powers. So PLEASE don't flame me! I tried my best to make the characters from those two animes not OOC. Again this is the last chapter._**

**_Anime Characters: HOORAY!_**

**_Shut up._**

**_Anime Characters: Okay._**

**_Review my readers!_**


End file.
